


The Healing Touch

by iolanthe_rosa



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolanthe_rosa/pseuds/iolanthe_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road to recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healing Touch

Elijah awoke to an aching sensation in his lower abdomen, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. His pain had become like one of those old friends that you wish you didn’t have any more, unpleasant but familiar. Now it hurt mostly when he moved, like a bad muscle pull.

Elijah was awake, but his eyes were still closed. He had been home for 3 days and he breathed in the familiar smells with gratitude. His bed, his sheets, his blanket, his pillow, his room. Quiet. He slept so much better here than in the hospital, with its strange medicinal odors and inexplicable metallic clanks and crashes at 2:00 a.m.

He could feel the warmth of Dom’s body next to him, the back of Dom’s hand pressed softly against his flank, the steady breathing he could sense rather than hear. He could tell that Dom was awake. He wondered if Dom could tell that he was awake. He opened his eyes.

Dom. Propped up on one elbow, gazing down at him with serious eyes.

Elijah smiled. “Caught ya looking,” he said, voice still scratchy with sleep.

“Yeah.” Dom said. He gave Elijah a quick kiss on the forehead, then rolled out of bed. He looked younger than his age in boxers and a sleeveless t-shirt, short hair spiking in all directions. “I’ll make some tea.”

He padded barefoot across the room to the kitchenette and put a kettle on the stove, then disappeared into the bathroom. Through the closed door, Elijah could hear the familiar sounds of Dom’s morning ablutions. “Time to shit, shave, and shine,” Dom always said.

Dom emerged when the water boiled, still in his underwear. He busied himself briefly in the kitchen, and returned with two mugs of tea. He propped some pillows up against the headboard, helped Elijah to sit up, then carefully handed him the hot mug.

“Still not coffee,” Elijah frowned into the steam.

“The doctor says no coffee.” Since he had come home from the hospital, Dom had been driving Elijah crazy with his new religion called, “The Doctor Says.”

“That’s not what Dr. Central Nervous System is telling me.”

Dom snorted and climbed in next to Elijah with his own mug. “Had a funny dream last night,” he said when he got settled. “I was eating an enormous ice cream but it tasted like salt. I was just getting upset about it, when it turned into a sausage and I was happy again.”

“Calling Dr. Freud.”

“Weird stuff.”

They sipped their tea in silence.

“Ready to get up?” Dom asked after a few minutes.

“Yeah.”

Dom came around to Elijah’s side of the bed. It was still hard for him to get out of bed first thing in the morning, when he was stiff and tired. Dom helped Elijah stand up, then followed his slow progress into the bathroom, trying not to hover. Elijah relieved himself, then, as he leaned over the sink to brush his teeth, Dom drew a hot bath.

Elijah gingerly pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them, careful not to touch his surgical scars, still red and sensitive. Dom glanced at Elijah’s abdomen. He could not believe how all that pain and worry had somehow been reduced to three small scars. Reading his mind, Elijah looked down at himself, taking in the sight of his tattoo along with the evidence of his surgery.

“Getting crowded down there,” he noted.

“Yeah,” Dom said.

“Just my luck, when we have kids, I’ll need a c-section,” he deadpanned.

Dom laughed out loud. It did his heart good to hear Elijah joking again.

Elijah pulled his t-shirt up over his head, stifling a complaint as Dom pulled it off the rest of the way for him. He placed his arm around Dom’s shoulders and stepped into the tub. It was tricky lowering himself all that way, and he clung tightly as Dom slowly eased him down. The hot water felt good.

“Wash hair?” Dom asked.

“I can do it myself.”

“Let me do it.”

“Okay.”

Elijah closed his eyes and tipped his head back. Dom poured warm water over his hair, squeezed a bit of shampoo into his hand, and took his time massaging it onto Elijah’s scalp. Elijah’s face was peaceful, relaxed. If he had been a cat, Dom mused, he would have been purring. A rinse with some clean water, and Elijah opened his eyes again.

“That was quick.”

“This is not a beauty parlor, you know. I need to prepare your breakfast.”

Elijah sighed and sank lower into the water, resting his head against the back of the tub.

Dom exited to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “How about deep-fried steak slathered in a lovely peanut-butter cream sauce?”

Elijah had lost a lot of weight, and Dom’s efforts to fatten him up had quickly become a running joke between them.

“How about the crust from half a piece of toast?” Elijah countered.

“How about a 3-egg omelette?"

“How about one scrambled egg?"

“How about two scrambled eggs, toast, and I eat whatever you don’t finish?"

“Deal!” Elijah really did want to make Dom happy. He just didn’t want to make himself sick in the process.

Dom spent several happy minutes cooking breakfast and assembling it on a tray. “Bed or sofa?” he called out.

“Sofa!” Elijah called back from the tub. He considered his recent graduation from the bed to the sofa to be one of his life’s great achievements.

Dom appeared in the bathroom, robe in hand. Elijah’s mom had bought him a new robe while he was in the hospital, thick, soft velour, navy blue. It had immediately become one of his favorite articles of clothing, which meant that he would wear it until it disintegrated.

Dom grabbed Elijah’s upper arm and helped him out of the tub. After his warm soak, he was feeling looser; getting out was easier than getting in. He shrugged on the robe and followed Dom over to the sofa, lowering himself down gingerly. Dom retrieved two trays from the kitchen, handed one to Elijah and balanced the other on his lap as he sat down on a chair next to him.

“I’ve got good news,” Dom announced through a mouthful of toast.

“Oh?”

“I’ve got a meeting today with Hellman to talk about the script. Then lunch with one of his guys.”

“That’s great! When did you find out?”

“Yesterday.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Dom chewed thoughtfully. “Been thinking.”

“Uh oh.”

“This means I’m going to be out of the house today from 10:00 to about 2:00.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t like the idea of you being on your own for so long.”

“Dom, it’s just a few hours. I can get around okay, fix myself some lunch. It’s no big deal.”

Dom knew what Elijah was thinking, because he had already heard it 100 times since he had come home from the hospital: yes, he had been seriously ill, but he was getting better, and he could take care of himself.

“No. Won’t do. The doctor says you shouldn’t be left alone.”

“Why not?”

“What if you need to reach something up high or lift something? What if you fall? What if there’s a fire and you fall and you can’t reach the extinguisher? Or there’s a fire and you can reach the extinguisher but you can’t lift it?” Dom warmed to his subject. “Or what if there’s a fire and you can reach the extinguisher and lift it, but then you drop it? What if you drop it on your foot?”

“Dom, we don’t even own a fire extinguisher.”

“All the more reason for you not to be here alone!” Dom responded, triumphantly.

“Jesus, Dom. It’s hard to argue with you when you’re being – INSANE!”

“I thought maybe you’d like to go over to your mum’s.”

“No.”

“She’ll take good care of you.”

“No.”

“She wants to take care of you. You should let her. It would be a treat for her.”

“Dom, I’m 22 and I don’t need my mommy to take care of me!”

Dom set aside his tray and stood up. “The fact is, Lij, I already told her you were coming.” He braced himself for Elijah’s reaction.

“What?” Elijah put down his toast. “Why did you do that?”

“I didn’t think you’d mind so much.”

Elijah frowned. “You shouldn’t have done that without talking to me first.” He picked up his toast and chewed with great concentration. Dom watched him, a needle of anxiety in his stomach. He could tell Elijah was thinking about things a little too hard. Elijah swallowed his toast. “I’ll tell you what.”

“What?”

“I’ll go if you blow me.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I’ll go to my mom’s, completely safe from the evil fire extinguisher menace, if you blow me.”

“The doctor said no sex for 2 weeks.”

“A blow job isn’t sex,” he argued. “The doctor meant, you know, fucking-type sex. Aerobic sex.”

“I don’t know.” Dom felt like he was having an out-of-body experience. This was an argument he never expected to have. “What if you get hurt?”

“How could I get hurt?”

“I don’t know. Maybe your stitches will explode – with pleasure …or something.”

“Nothing’s going to explode – nothing that isn’t meant to, that is.”

Elijah put his tray on the floor, then opened his robe a bit, partially exposing his cock. Its dusky pink against the blue folds of soft velour made it look like some exotic sweetmeat. Dom’s mouth began to water. Elijah’s cock twitched. Dom licked his lips. Elijah stroked himself, once, slowly. Dom swallowed.

“I suppose if I’m very careful...” Dom said in a low voice, considering.

“I know you’ll be careful, Dom,” said Elijah, as if coaxing a shy cat out from under the bed. “I know you want me to go over to my mom’s and spend the day there, nice and safe,” he cooed.

Dom knelt by the sofa, and experimentally kissed the tip of Elijah’s cock. It had been a long time since his mouth had been in such close proximity to Elijah’s cock. His lips began to tingle. Elijah’s cock twitched again. Dom licked tentatively. Elijah moaned; he was already hard.

“God, Dom, don’t tease. Come on, it’s been ages since I’ve had this.”

Dom carefully lifted Elijah’s cock away from his stomach, so there was plenty of room between it and the incisions. Along with the musky odor of Elijah, he could detect the faintly medicinal smell of antibacterial ointment. He frowned as the memory of the hospital flashed through his mind, then pushed the thought away and focused on the job at hand. He took Elijah in his mouth. He gently but thoroughly licked and sucked his entire length, top to bottom and back again, caressing him with lips and tongue.

“Aaaahg,” Elijah moaned. Dom stopped.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No!”

“Should I keep going?”

“Jesus fuck, DOM!”

“Okay, okay. No need to get testy.” Dom returned to work. It was good to be doing this again, giving Elijah pleasure in this intimate way. He had missed that. He was half-surprised to find that he was hard too; ever since Elijah had become ill, he had barely thought about sex, a phenomenon he would not have thought possible had it not happened to him. Now he reached down and pulled his own cock through the opening in his boxers and started stroking himself while he ministered to Elijah with his mouth and other hand. It was nice to be occupied like this, to have a focus for his nervous energy. He had been so worried about Elijah for so long.

He glanced up. Elijah’s eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth was open. His breath was coming out in quiet little pants. This is what the angels really look like, Dom thought, not like the bland, expressionless cherubs in paintings, but like his Elijah, his perfect face glowing with the pleasure of having his cock sucked.

Elijah arched his back and brought his hands up to tug on Dom’s head, urging him on. Dom recognized the familiar signs of impending orgasm, the way Elijah buried his fingers into Dom’s hair, kneading his scalp in time with the rhythm of Dom’s mouth, the sudden transition from quiet pants to loud moans. They neither of them were going to last long. Dom took his mouth away and finished Elijah off with several rapid strokes. Elijah threw his head back and cried out. Dom watched with satisfaction as a pearly stream of cum spread across Elijah’s stomach.

Dom was close now himself. He raised himself up higher on his knees and angled his own cock over Elijah’s stomach. Elijah watched with half-lidded eyes as Dom brought himself off, gasping as he added his own cum to Elijah’s. He fell forward and rested his head on Elijah’s chest. Elijah caressed the back of Dom’s neck as their breathing slowed and consciousness returned.

After a moment, Dom sat up, grabbed some tissues from the end table and carefully cleaned Elijah up. “Hey, Lij, maybe this stuff has some miraculous healing properties, you think?” he said as he worked.

“I am definitely feeling better,” Elijah noted.

“Yeah, me too, and I wasn’t even sick!”

His work done, Dom collapsed onto the floor, spread-eagled, eyes closed, basking in the afterglow. Elijah observed him from his vantage on the sofa. He admired Dom’s familiar face, taking inventory of all his beautiful imperfections: the mole on his cheek, the freckle on his neck, the crooked mouth, and that little tuft of hair missing from one eyebrow (one of these days he needed to ask him about that.) God, he was gorgeous.

Dom opened one eye and a slow smile spread across his face. “Caught ya looking,” he said.

“Sure did.” Elijah laughed. “Jeez. That was just. Wow. We should have long periods of abstinence more often!”

“Not if I have anything to do with it.” Dom reached up and squeezed Elijah’s hand. “Why don’t you have a rest now.”

“Don’t think I have any choice,” Elijah mumbled sleepily. He was already well into a post-coital haze.

Just then, the phone rang. Dom sprang to his feet.

“Aw, don’t answer it, Dom,” Elijah said.

“Maybe it’s your doctor.”

“Why would it be my doctor?”

“You never know. Abnormal test results or something.” Ever since the surgery, Dom was in a constant state of waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was already crossing the room to answer.

“Hello? Oh, hi.” Dom’s shoulders relaxed. It wasn’t the doctor. “Uh huh. Uh huh. Yeah. Okay, I’ll tell him.” Dom hung up and turned to look at Elijah, his expression unreadable. “It was your mum.”

“Oh?” Elijah said, suddenly awake.

“Yes. She wanted you to know that she found her copy of “The Princess Bride” so you don’t have to bring yours over today. And she has all the ingredients for the peanut butter cookies with Hershey’s kisses that you requested.”

A blush spread across Elijah’s face.

“You knew all along,” Dom accused, his eyebrows beetling together.

“She called last night to plan our day while you were in the shower,” Elijah admitted.

“You little bastard.”

“I really was upset that you two made that arrangement without asking me first,” Elijah defended himself.

Dom continued to frown.

“But I’m over it now” Elijah added hopefully.

Dom put his hands on his hips. “I should hope so. I can’t believe you used that to seduce me. Your own mother!” Dom paused. He really didn’t know whether to be angry or amused.

Then he saw Elijah, robe open, legs spread wantonly across the sofa cushions, spent cock resting comfortably on his cum-shiny tummy, and Dom couldn’t help but relent. “It’s okay, Lij. I forgive you.”

Elijah smiled back in relief. Then his eyes brightened. “Hey, Dom, I have an idea!”

“Yes?”

“If you want,” he said, “tomorrow you can refuse to spend the day at *my* mom's


End file.
